loco invento
by SHINIGAMI HITLER
Summary: duo mete en problemas a los hermanos de heero:dai(de super doll licca chan)y li shaoran(de sakura card captor)


****

¡CATAPULTA!

-Era una mañana en la casa de Heero Yuy se estaba preparando para ir a la convención anual de chile con carne-

Heero: muy bien hermanos me voy,... Duo los va a cuidar asi que comportense y los quiero a todos en cama a las 10:00pm

Li shaoran: esta bien,no te preocupes tanto pareces una madre

-afuera habia un autobus lleno de granjeros gritando:LA CONVENCION LA CONVENCION-

Heero :vigilen que duo no coma mucha pizza nos vemos en dos dias

-un momento de silencio estuvo en la residencia hasta que li cerro la puerta-

Li: yeah!,duo nos va a cuidar! 

Dai: si pero ayer no salio con nosotros en haloween,y tuvimos que salir con heero

Li: no importa se que tiene planeado algo

-mientras tanto en la casa de los maxwell-

Duo: lo tienes todo?

Yoh: si papa todo esta aquí 

Duo: bien,entonces vamonos

Hilde: y....a donde creen que van?

Duo: yoh y yo iremos a hacer cosas de hombres

Hilde: aja....entonces,...no lleguen tarde

Yoh: uf..., papa estuvo cerca!

Duo: si ahora vamonos

-mas tarde llegaron a la casa de heero-

Dai: pero... nos lo prometiste!

Duo: lo se y lo siento...pero,hice esto para compensarlos-dijo dandole unos planos a li-

Li shaoran: estas seguro que esto va a funcionar?

Duo: claro que si!,acaso ha habido algun plan mio que no funcione?!....no me contesten!... chicos heero ha sido mi amigo....

Li: pero el te odia....-dijo el chico interrumpiendolo-

Duo: ehem...bueno a lo que voy es que esta es una nueva locura estan listos para verla?

Todos: ¡si!

Duo: esta es la C.M.D.M.

Li: que es eso?-pregunto con una gigante gota de sudor en la nuca-

Duo: catapulta maxima del dios de la muerte.

Yoh: trajimos el material y las municiones,pero...alguien tiene un telescopio?

Dai: yo tengo,se lo robe a tomonore

-todos subieron al techo para llevar a cabo su plan-

Yoh: municiones?

Duo: 30 bolsas con orina

15 pañales sucios

20 bolsas de mayonesa

10 bolsas de mostaza

30 tomates podridos

Li: muy bien duo aquí esta la lista

Lista: tomonore y quatre raberba winner

Yukito

Sakura

Trowa

Relena

Licca

Anna

Len tao

Milliardo

Duo: muy bien!,...dai estas listo?!

Dai: catapulta lista coronel shinigami

Duo: tenemos que hacer una prueba,...¿pero...con quien?

Li: wufei chan a las 2 en punto!

Duo: carguen docena de huevos

Li: lista

Duo: fuego!

-wufei no pudo terminar limpio su ronda de vigilante callejero cuando una docena de huevos podridos le callo de la nada con biscozos splats-

Wufei: maldicion!

-carcajadas se escuchaban en el techo de heero yuy –

Duo: muy bien nuestro primer balnco es oz!...quiero decir...la familia winner,li!

Li: si coronel?

Duo: localizalos,dai...FUEGO!

-Quatre,tomonore y los 40 magunats fueron atacados por bombas tomamte mientras tomaban el te mas carcajadas se oyeron en el techo de los yuy-

Duo: quien sigue?

Li: yukito

Duo: se que tienes un odio personal hacia ese maricon, asi que... Dispara!

-yukito leia su libro de shakespare cuando 4 bolsas con mayonesa se le reventaron en la nuca-

Yukito: ¡EWK!

Duo: jajajajajaja quien sigue? 

Li: sakura!

Duo: tu tambien tiras esta li

Li: esta bien señor maxwell

Duo: dispara!

-tomoyo estaba peinando a la victima cuando dos podridos tomates le reventaron en la cara a ambas-

Todos: jajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja

Duo: quien sigue?

Dai: trowa barton señor

Duo: denme un pañal sucio

-trowa iba a disfrutar de su deliciosa sopa de papa cuando... ¡plaf! cayo un pañal lleno de una cosa negra que todos sabemos que es, cuando dio su primer sorbo ya saben la sorpresa que se dio y fue a vomitar-

todos: ¡ewk!-dijeron en coro y con expresion de asco seguidos de una gran carcajada-

Duo: quien sigue?

Yoh: Relena señor

Duo: cuantos pañales quedan?

Li: 14

Duo: lanzenlos todos junto con 5 tomates!

-relena estaba viendo el templo que habia construido para alabar a heero cuando le cayo el material antes mencionado-

Relena: sabia que heero me amaba la biblia que escribi de el lo dice aquí en el parrafo 19,999...

-bueno sigamos con la historia-

Yoh: papa,quien sigue?

Duo: licca

Dai:hoy esta esn la casa de sumire nos podemos echar 2 pajaros de un tiro

-licca estava con su pillama de vaca dirijiendose a la casa de su amiga del alma sumire,sumire estava abriendo la puerta cuando quien sabe que cantidad de asquerosidades le cayeron,...alegres carcajadas se escucharon en el techo de heero-

Yoh: faltan anna y len tao

Duo: bien hoy supe que anna iria a una sesión de pesas

Yoh: nos echaremos a 2 pajaros de un tiro

-cargaron con muchas municiones la extraña catapulta de duo y...¡cataplum!,todas cayeron justo en el blanco-

Duo: bien solo nos falta milliardo peacecraft o como yo lo llamo piece of crap y terminamos.

Yoh: pero solo nos queda una bolsa de mosta...

-no pudo terminar su frase por que un splat seguido de un nauseabundo olor se escucho en el techo-

Duo: quien demo...?!

-otro splat se escucho-

Li: los winner nos contraatacan con la misma catapulta ,no tenemos municiones,en conclusion:TODO APESTA!

Dai: rindamonos! 

Duo: no tan rapido,...solo iremos a traer municiones y ganaremos

-todos se dirijian a al escalera por la cual se habian subido al techo,cuando splat una bolsa de vomito de perro la derribo-

Li: bueno nadie se ha muerto por quedar atrapado en el techo,¿que podria ser peor?

-justo cuando fue terminada esta frase 4 bolsas de vomito le cayeron a cada uno en la cara-

Dai: li?

Li:que?

Dai: callate!

Duo: cuando llega heero

Todos: dentro de 2 dias dijeron llorando.

Yoh: apestamos,estamos atrapados y perdimos la guerra,jajajajajajajajajaja...

Duo: que te parece tan gracioso

Yoh: papa....esto....esto....APESTA!

FIN


End file.
